Room Full Of Roses
by Lady Dudley
Summary: During 'His Last Vow,' Sherlock decides he owes Molly an apology.


**A/N: Another one-shot inspired by the _Death In Paradise_ episode "Murder On Board." I was disappointed that we didn't see anything in HLV between Sherlock and Molly after she slapped him (aside from the Mind Palace sequence, which doesn't really count), so I decided to amend that. The title is from the song quoted below, it seemed appropriate. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Room Full Of Roses**_

…  
_If I sent a rose to you for every time you made me blue  
You'd have a room full of roses  
And if I sent a rose of white for every time I cried all night  
You'd have a room full of roses_

_And if you'd took the petals and tore 'em all apart  
You'd be tearing at the roses just the way you tore my heart  
And if some day you're feeling blue you could send some roses too  
Well I don't want a room full of roses  
I just want my arms full of you_  
-'Room Full Of Roses,' Dean Martin  
…

Molly started in surprise as a bunch of roses suddenly appeared under her nose.

"I know it's not very original," Sherlock explained as she looked up from her paper work to find him standing next to her desk, "but the sentiment is real enough."

Molly raised an eyebrow, "Why are you giving me flowers?" she asked, making no move to take them.

Sherlock slowly lowered his arm, "Because I don't know how else to say I'm sorry."

This time both of Molly's eyebrows went up as she sat back in her chair to regard him, Sherlock shifted uncomfortably under her all-seeing gaze.

"It was wrong of me to take my cover to the extent that I actually _took_ the drugs," he continued, not quite meeting her eye, "and I really am sorry that your engagement is over." He paused, "Well, sorry that you were hurt anyway," he amended, looking her in the eye.

Molly's lips twitched, "What makes you think I was hurt?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You have salami on your shopping list," he said softly, "you only ever have salami on toast when you feel particularly upset about something."

Molly pursed her lips, looking away.

Sherlock shifted again, this time a little nervously and Molly looked up as he cleared his throat.

"When you…" he trailed off and tried again. "I find it…" he broke off with a frustrated sigh, once again thrusting the flowers out to her, "Are you going to take them or not?"

Molly regarded them and Sherlock hastily retracted his arm, "Never mind, they weren't expensive," he lied, turning to go.

A giggle escaped before Molly could stop it and he turned back around, "Give me the flowers," she ordered with a smile, holding her hand out for them.

Still pouting, Sherlock obediently handed them over.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, looking at him over the top of the roses, "they're beautiful."

"They were quite expensive actually," Sherlock said after a moment, unnerved by the way her eyes sparkled. "Odd really considering they're just dead plants…" he stopped at the expression on Molly's face.

"Sherlock, don't ruin it," she said quietly.

Sherlock firmly closed his mouth and clasped his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels slightly.

"Was there something else you wanted?" Molly asked finally.

"No, I just…" he stopped and took a deep breath, "I just _wanted_," he continued, looking away as he sought for the right words.

"It's fine, Sherlock," she interrupted him, "_we're_ fine," she added seriously.

Sherlock looked a little unsure as he regarded her, "We are?"

Molly hesitated before reaching out to give his arm a small squeeze, "Yes," she assured him with a small smile.

Sherlock gave a brisk nod, "Good, that's…good."

"Now you should go before people start talking," Molly suggested, waving him away with a teasing smile.

Sherlock hesitated, "I thought, perhaps, I might make use of your flat tonight?"

Molly bit back a sigh, "Of course."

Sherlock gave her another nod before heading off, he paused at the door and turned back to face her, "I hope you don't think that the flowers…"

"I don't," Molly said firmly, feeling her spirits revive as she _had_ started to suspect otherwise, "I'll see you later."

Sherlock nodded again and was gone.

Molly turned back to her desk with a smile only to start in shock once more as she noticed that at some point during the exchange Sherlock had crossed salami off her list.

She shook her head as she returned to her paper work, deciding that she (and the world in general) should count herself lucky that Sherlock used his powers for good and not evil.

Besides, he was right, she wouldn't be needing that salami tonight after all.

...

**A/N: The whole salami on toast thing is part of a complicated head canon I have for Molly, that I'm happy to discuss but only if people are interested. Otherwise, it might show up again and be properly dealt with :P**


End file.
